His protectors, His guardian angels
by JustNoOne
Summary: What exactly is a guardian angel?" asked Naruto "Well, It is a protector, some one unseen, and unheard, some one who is by your side and protect you when you dream and love as you live." "And most importantly... it is some one who loves you very much."
1. Chapter 1 The Warmth and the Cold Within

First Story! Reviews Welcome! Sorry about the grammar issues.... Behold my first ever....*wiping tears in eyes*

A little boy around four ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He darted around the alleyways, heart pumping so hard it hurt. His legs began to tire yet screaming in pain, but he pressed on.

"Come back you Demon!!" "A Mob of villagers chased him furiously. Naruto turned the corner and stumbled. That was all the mob needed. Naruto felt a large object strike his head and his world swirled for a few seconds. He saw stars, but his hearing was not impaired,

"there's the demon child" a villager screamed "kill it!!" they all chorus in agreement. Naruto tried to run, but his vision was swirling. Naruto's head hurt so bad, yet something… someone… maybe his instincts, but something whispered into his soul. It told him to run… where to run. Given a burst of unusual speed, Naruto began to run. Along, with the pain in his head, Naruto experienced a new pain, it was not aching, it was searing. Naruto sent out a high pitched 4 year old cry of pain trying to see throughout the blurred vision the source. He located the source of it his eyes widened, a kunai was lodged in his foot. The villagers usually used homemade weapons, not the ones he saw in the academy. He looked up and gasped, the mob was not just villagers, they were ninja.

"This demon kid runs fast" one said bent over with hand one knees. A cruel laugh sounded out.

"But he's not running anymore!!" boasted another twirling a kunai around his finger.

"Heh, the ANBU really fell for it" the kunai man said.

"When will we run mariachi?" said a woman

"After he is dead and gone Lilia." Naruto moaned in disgust and defeat, he could not run anymore, the kunai went through his foot and into the ground. He knew he was going to get beaten horribly or worse this time. The four year old cried like and injured animal, he could scream for help, "but who would come" he thought. "The people in the masks were not here like before." He started to cry and one of the ninja kicked him in the stomach knocking the breath out of Naruto

"Whatcha crying about demon?!" Coughing, Naruto suddenly felt a new sensation....

He sat up yanked the kunai out of his foot and held it in his hand like a ninja did. He was not sure what was happening he felt numb, it was as if someone was in his own body protecting him. He had a warm feeling and his anger flashed in his blue eyes the blond scowled, a presence was forming, a strong solid force. The ninja backed off a bit, one studdered

"He-he looks like-" but the ringleader stepped out and pushed the cowering ninjas away. He scoffed"He's just a puny little demon brat"

He threw shurikin at the four year old Naruto and the boy held his hands up to his face. He felt the shuriken embedded themselves in his arms. The ninja then a punched Naruto in the chest so hard, Naruto felt as if it was by a sledgehammer. The ninja used chakra infused punches. He gasped in pain, troubling to breathe, then was kicked with a chakra infused kick. He slammed against the wall the yellow protecting presence now gone. He slumped over remembered a streak of silver, figures with masks, and most of all, a warm feeling as if a mother's comforting touch. If his face was not so swollen, there would have been a small smile, just a small one.

His Eyes shot open, Naruto experienced harsh pain, worse than his foot, worse than his head. He could not breath it was that simple. Human instinct of panic flooded over him, he tryed to breath but couldn't. His chest was so painful, but his vision focused some. He saw men and women dressed in white hovering above pulling something over his face.

"We will heal his lungs, but we won't help a demon child" a Man in white said. He felt a small jab and then nothing….

He was in a comfortable place… Naruto looked up blue sky, and he looked down thick green grass. He was in a meadow decked with blue flowers. He felt a small breeze too. It made the four year old feel sleepy so he collapsed backwards for a nap in the meadow. The ground seemed to catch him. He suddenly bolted up, the warm feeling was cast over him, and the fierce fighting manly sprit was present. He looked around hopeing to catch a glimpse of what it was. Them he saw them, barley, as if they were off in the distance. Their faces were blurs, as if you were looking through dirty window. He rubbed his eyes and he looked around only to see clear surroundings. He looked back towards them to try again, but they were walking away. He ran towards them. It seemed he was running, yet he wasn't moving. Like he was on a treadmill and the figures were getting farther away.

Naruto opened his mouth to yell "wait!!" Not a sound came, but then as if something was pulling him back they medow foged up and Naruto screamed in frustration.

He awoke in a dimly lit room still screaming, dark figures in animal masks were around him. He struggled try to get free, but they restrained him with chakra. He struggled in vain flailing around like a wild animal, given anger of a hot tempered Woman and then the strength of a full grown man. The people tensed up at the boy and they gasped when they saw his image. One of the chakra made ropes that held him down broke and then Naruto felt himself fill up with warm shining, power storm his body, suddently a man with a wolf mask stormed in, slamming open the door, yelling at the other masked people. They released the chakra ropes after that. The Wolf masked Man in was cloaked in a dark uniform also. He removed his mask. The protectors inside him, his fighters, his hope, seemed to give that man a desperate look before vanishing.

The man stopped completely caught off guard and said, "was that-?"

Naruto now with terrified look in his blue eyes, feeling powerless and vulnerable, began to become feral. The man reached out and said nothing. Naruto frightened at the thought of someone touching him, hesitated then lashed out squaring the man directly in the nose. Naruto knew the man could have stopped it, he was a ninja. Naruto peered quickly at the mask in his hands, an ANBU. ANBU people helped him before when mobs were chasing him or the orphanage locked the doors.

The man opened his closed eyes and smiled "got a good arm there" he joked while blood was dripping out his ANBU in the room stayed motionless just observing. Naruto stood up in self defense, fists up.

"Naruto knows basic taijustu" The man thought "maybe from the constant mobs"

Then naruto crumpled forward, the man catched him delicately. Naruto wheezed and started fit full coughing he started to feel the familiar pain in his chest. The Wolf man now worried motioned a wary medical nin, who regrettably came over to tend him. Naruto backed away instead, and through a strained voice said,

"please don't hurt me!" Naruto searched his mind,

"I won't do it again!" he pleaded. The Man ushered the Medical nin away. The Wolf ANBU looked at Naruto and said

"what exactly did you do?" Naruto still waiting, confused rambled,

"Please, Just, Please don't..." Naruto began to cry, "It already hurts, and it is not here to protect me anymore" He ended the plea with a threat "but it will help me" Naruto said with a scowl.

The people in the room shifted uncomfortably and the man put on a puzzled look, opening his mouth for a question. He was interrupted suddenly by someone in the room that said,

"WHO?" a random person in the room screamed. "The Demon!?" all the ANBU tensed up.

"Tiger!" snapped a woman ANBU "Shut your mouth" She snapped.

Naruto looked around, seeing the ANBU with a tiger mask tremble and shout,

"He's the demon!" He looked at the other ANBU hoping for support.

"Tiger stand down!" Yelled the Eagle masked ANBU. Other ANBU closed in at the shouter, and the Tiger screamed

"I can't just watch as he kills people, it is my duty!!!"

The Tiger ANBU dashed across the room to attack Naruto. Tiger ANBU clashed with other ANBU in the process. The Tiger ANBU cloned himself and drew out a scroll. The Wolf ANBU put on his mask and stood in front of Naruto with unbelievable speed. Breathing heavy and painful, Naruto tried to run to escape but was pressed against the wall by the Wolf ANBU. There was a poof and a sickening cracking sound. In the smoke Naruto realized there was kunai heading towards his body so instantly he curled in a protective ball. Then the protective spirit came about, filling his body with power, but it was not warm, it was cold and freezing. It was evil and thick. Naruto saw the Wolf ANBU man block the kunai, and through clenched eyes Naruto saw he was huddled by ANBU shielding him from further injury. Naruto, through years of beatings, mobs, and insults, instantly believed a crowd of people around him was there to hurt him. Naruto screamed out of terror and anger, the Wolf ANBU snapped around and ran to him. The other ANBU turned around to look at him drawing away.

"The ANBU were going to kill him!!!" he reasoned.

He begged inside for help. He felt the coldness take over, and the ANBU then backed away again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Naruto now was not going to cower anymore. Naruto felt the power course through his body, alarming him; he teetered over a bit but was enjoying the powerful sensations.

"The demons chakra!!" shouted one ANBU.

Naruto never understood why people called him that, but it made him furious, he felt his boiling rage. Naruto felt pockets of air around him lashing out. It threw some ANBU against the wall and blasted the door off the hinges. Naruto looked up, he saw the ANBU on the floor and the broken door in peicies. He gasped, he did not mean to cause this. Right there and then, he then realized the power was unnatural and wrong. He sat against the wall and put his hands on his face, shut his eyes tight and screamed silently for help again. Hoping the warmth will take the cold away. Suddenly, the cold was pushed out. First slowly, then abruptly by the warm sensation, overpowering the cold. Naruto sighed in relief, he could not help but limp over for the pain at his chest began to linger again. He coughed and shook violently but relaxed, for he was held in an embrace, not by the warm motherly spirit, but by the Wolf ANBU man who clutched the child to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2 The Feeling of Familarity

Naruto feeling the wind knew he was outside but this wind was fast, the man was moving at blinding speeds. He had his ANBU mask on again, Naruto closed his eyes grabbed onto his fabric and drifted off....

Naruto awoke in a small apartment. His instincts switched on and he bolted upright. The man was sitting in a chair next to his bed, seemed surprised, but quickly hid it.

"oh?" "We are finally awake."

The man closed a worn looking orange book. Naruto nodded yawned lazily while his eyes were eyes darting for exits. He stretched and there was as short pain, but was not as bad. He looked at his arms the wounds were gone. Naruto saw the man and realized his features, he was not a man he was a teen. He asked the teen ANBU

"Why is your forehead protector crooked?"

"Hmm… Well I guess that's a secret" the teen said sheepishly.

He wore a green vest now, and not just his ANBU outfit and was wearing a new mask. Eyes turned upward, the four year old Naruto was about to object but was interrupted by a growling noise.

"Got any ramen?"Naruto said with a goofy grin.

The teen was taken aback,

"He looked like the splitting image." He thought, and to top it of Naruto had the same goofy grin.

Naruto looked at the teen still in wonder of his silence. Naruto took it wrongly.

"Sorry" Naruto said averting his eyes.

"No, no, its fine" the teen said waving his hands.

His sweat dropped, maybe he had something. He was rarely ever home from missions; he does not really have anything to eat. Naruto looked at him curiously. The teen ANBU then snapped back into reality as Naruto's little hand touched his bruised nose. The teen felt something he will never forget… a feeling of familiarity, a feeling of something he was missing, something he lost. Then he sawit he was not sure before in the ANBU secret base, but then he saw it again. The face seemed to shine through naruto…

"HEY!" A four year old boy said.

"Oh…How about that Ramen" The wolf ANBU said

"Yeah!!"

The little boys face grew bright and was not longer pale from the injuries. Naruto jumped up, but the teen caught him a told him to stay. The four year old plopped down upset that he is forced to sit.

The teen went into another small room lightly closing the door. Other ANBU emerged from the shadows.

"What became of Tiger?" the teen asked the lady ANBU in an eagle mask.

"You know what happens to rogue ANBU." The Woman said.

"This is only going to damage Naruto more." the teen said.

"I agree." said and ANBU with a wild cat mask.

"Regardless, we need to get to the bottom of this mess." Said a voice from the shadows.

The ANBU kneeled toward the speaker. "Lord Hokage!" they said in chorus.

"Well, we rescued him from his attackers that almost killed him" he scowled. "Even though he won't remember it soon"

The Wolf ANBU took notice to that comment.

The Hokage inhaled and exhaled and said,"we have always stopped them before, but I don't understand why now?" The old man scanned the room,

"and with the rouge ANBU…."

"Explain to me why I have half and ANBU squad here and some villager's mob got to the boy!!"

"Lord Hokage…." An ANBU in a bear mask said.

The Bear ANBU hesitated "They were jonin ninja…"

"What!!" The old man old mans face glowered.

"They distracted the ANBU with a fake threat on the village… to get to Naruto…" The eagle masked woman said.

The Old man sighed "we can't allow any one to hurt Naruto needs to learn to trust in humanity, or the fox will take advantage later in his life, as earlier today"

The Wolf ANBU agreed he had seen Naruto react with the fox as defense, but he could swear he had seen-

"Wolf!!" the Hokage rasped.

The teen snapped to attention "Sir, the Ninja were beaten down and tooken in for questioning."

The Hokage nodded, and looked at the ANBU

"We can't allow this to happen **ever ****again**, with the orphanage kicking him out daily, soon he won't go back, and if he wanders out like he did he will get taken and/or killed." The old man stared at the ninja before him and said

"We need to- … "

ANBU-Chan?"Squeaked a Child.

A little four year old walked in the room. The Hokage was cut off by the child's entry. The teen ANBU looked around the ANBU were gone, hidden by genjustu. The Wolf ANBU's eye brow twitched.

"ANBU-Chan??"He reconciled

"Oh" said the teen, "ummm… food"

The man rummaged around

"who were you tawking too." The child asked.

The man searched his mind.

"I talk to my self." he lied.

He needed to get better at lying. Luckily the four year old believed it.

"I do that a lot when I'm alone" murmered Naruto

He eyed the boy, Naruto was looking at his toes.

"You gots to talk too someone."

The teen knew sadly Naruto was right. The teen's sweat dropped, he had no Ramen, or Food to be exact.

"Hey sorry Naruto but…" he stopped, Naruto looked nervous, his feet were spread apart.

"Who is here" the child's voice went low.


	3. Chapter 3 His Guardian Angels

Naruto must have built up an acute sensory system from the fox's power. The ANBU then canceled their Genjutsu and appeared in the small kitchen. The teen closed his empty cabinets and walked next to Naruto waiting for a bad reaction by the occurrence of earlier events. But Naruto seemed calm, and brave, then the teen felt the warmth again. It was feminine, it was just like hers. The ANBU seemed to have sensed it too and then it was gone... suddenly Naruto shivered and backed into the teen's knees, his head looking up over the towering ANBU. The teen squatted down and put his hand on Naruto's shoulders.

"These men and women here won't hurt you" he said "I promise."

There was a brief moment, then Naruto buried his face in a smile.

"I know, I can just tell." He said.

The ANBU murmured in agreement some even chuckled at the innocence. A person in a corner started to laugh, he ushered every one off duty and they nodded their goodbyes. Two ANBU: one who wore eagle mask, and one had a bear mask remained. Naruto looked over and the one who was laughing wore Hokage robes.

"You're the Hokage." Naruto admired.

Naruto's mouth gaped open and the all too familiar goofy smile light up.

"It seemed as if all the nervousness all the pain was gone when Naruto smiled." The Wolf ANBU thought.

The old man smiled and tousled Naruto's hair. Naruto seemed to take great pleasure in the positive attention. The Hokage picked Naruto up and balanced him on his thin hips.

"I don't want to leave here… please, I want to stay it feels safe" the boy pleaded.

The teen half- heartedly let the thought linger, but knew the circumstances. He was an ANBU always gone and always a chance of death. The old man had a sad smile.

"No Mina- …Naruto" he corrected.

"Naruto" the old man looked up at the Hokage that was worshiping him with attention.

"I want to let you know that no villager or ninja is ever going to hurt you again." The old man said.

"But they always do" murmured Naruto as a hint of worry leaked in little Naruto's face.

"I promise their will be people looking after you Naruto" reassured the Hokage.

"I know" Naruto said, "I feel them"

The old man put down the four year old and squatted down to his level, ignoring the creaking in his bones. Naruto looked up at the ANBU and then to the Hokage. Still bent down at the child's height, the Hokage said

"Tell me."

"Well!" Naruto began. "They were warm…"

"It was like they were within me. I was them. I am them." "When- uh...."

He grew stiff- and pulled away from the thought. The Hokage put his wrinkled hand against the tiny child's and said,

"Remember my promise" Naruto nodded and continued,

"The mob attacked me, the warmness was there, protecting me… and giving me power"

The Hokage just looked at the child.

"it was like there was a person, a nice one, who was strong and warm, but was also kinda mean, but soft and comforting."

The Hokage chuckled lightly and the Wolf ANBU gazed down sadly at the child with his one eye.

Naruto continued, "and the other was really, really, strong, and protective and…"

The ANBU in the apartment raised their eyebrows as they caught on.

"Like it was there to protect me."

The teen's heart began ache.

"Maybe I'll be strong like it one day" the child piped.

The spiky haired teen could not help but feel a little knot pulled in his stomach

"they helped me through the pain" Naruto said "and they pushed away the cold."

At the mention of the cold the Hokage's face grew grave and the ANBU stood motionless again. Naruto now sensing the discomfort replied,

"It's gone now so no need to worry" Naruto said now smiling again.

"It is too familiar?" The teen pondered.

"I don't know who or what they are" naruto said looking down reflecting. "but they helped me… and protected me and gave me strength."

He paused "and I like it" Naruto said, ending his explanation with a grin.

"Well little Naruto, it seems you have a guardian angel(s)" said the old Hokage now smiling.

The Wolf ANBU's heart throbbed. Naruto curious turned around and looked at the depressed looking Wolf ANBU.

"Naruto your losing focus" the Hokage said.

"Ah" the four year old whirled around and listened with wide blue eyes.

"I made some arrangements for you and I know you will like them." the Hokage said.

The child grinned up at him nodding him tiny head. A Chunin appeared in front of the Hokage with an unhappy look on his face.

"Troublesome" he remarked

"Here is the food you requested Lord Hokage" the chunin held out a bowl.

"Thank you" said the Old man as he took the Ramen dish.

The Chunin hopped out the window, saying again

"always, troublesome, I'm always going around being a delivery boy.

The chunins complaints wavered off as he traveled out into the night.... Naruto thought aliens just landed when he saw the ramen bowl.


	4. Chapter 4 Love and its Resemblence

The teen poured hot tea and gave it to Naruto as he slurped the still-steaming contents, not pausing to breathe. The Wolf ANBU bent back staring in amazement until the Hokage motioned him over to the apartment's small balcony.

The Hokage sighed, "Curious isn't it?"

"Yes, most definitely." The teen agreed.

"Minato out did himself." The Old man said.

"And Kushina" added the teen.

The Hokage and the teen shared a sad, silent laugh. The Hokage handed him the envelope

"Here are arrangements I have made for Naruto."

The ANBU teen stayed silent as he looked at the envelope in his hands, he opened it and looked inside pulling out one of the many papers. It was in his sensei's handwriting, with his name on front. His heart ached again.

His father left a bank account for him, so we could make arrangements" The Hokage explained.

"Although the right of withdrawal was transferred to Jirayia, the Sannin asked for me to manage it for safety purposes." the Hokage remarked

They both turned and looked at the small, content, child making slurping noises

"He really is the splitting image" The Wolf Teen ANBU remarked.

The Hokage nodded

"Yet I still don't understand." The teen said as he looked at the all knowing Hokage.

The Hokage looked into the night sky staring at the moon. He sighed and said,

"Even I am perplexed at the matter."

" the world is a curious place, many strange things still unexplained" the Hokage said

There was hesitation in the old man's words

"but, it seems that their love for Naruto resides stronger than anything explainable." the old man remarked dully.

The Old Man's face turned serious

"I and Jiriya will keep watch." The Hokage said

"there will be ANBU posted to protect him until he is older."

The Wolf ANBU nodded "I will check also" The ANBU teen added.

"No! That most of all…" the Hokage turned and looked at him gravely.

There was an awkward moment of silence. The Wolf ANBU stared back at the hokage,

"You are not to talk to, or been seen by Naruto again" said the old man.

The ANBU teen stepped back, surprised

"Why!" he demanded.

Naruto looked up at the commotion. The Hokage turned him around swiftly, in hushed voice he whispered,

"It will ruin Minato's wishes"

The teen looked at him, and began to understand, then nodded. A cry of a bird pierced the night and the Hokage looked up. He saw a large bird circle around clockwise. The Wolf ANBU knew that was the signal for ANBU duty.

"Should I" the teen motioned

"No… say here" The old man ordered "read the envelope and take him to the plans."

Well, I'm off." said the Hokage

The two other ANBU nodded towards The teen and the Hokage and vanished.

They looked again at the four year old now drinking the remains of the Ramen.

The Hokage looked upon the pitiful ANBU teen with weary eyes. He said,

"Be Naruto's guardian angel. Be unreal and unseen and protect him only when he dreams, and love him as he lives"

The bird cried again, and the Hokage looked at the Wolf ANBU again

"You know what to do" The old man remarked.

The teen nodded, then the Hokage vanished. The sad Wolf ANBU opened the envelope and read inside certain papers instructions and an address, but then a little child tugged at his pants and he looked down him.

The child asked, "what exactly is a guardian angel?"

The teen felt another tug at his chest because unfortunately, this will be his last words to the boy. The ANBU sat cross legged and Naruto copied.

"It is a protector, some one unseen, and unheard. Some one who is by your side and protects you when you dream, and love as you live"

Naruto nodded

"and most importantly.... it is some one who loves you very much."

The Wolf ANBU smiled upon the four year old boy, putting a hand on his blond hair.

"You are very lucky boy."

The ANBU remembered when Naruto was going through his ordeals. The chakra Naruto was pushing through was the intent of not the fox, but of Minato and Kushina. When Minato's, Chakra flowed out, he could see Minato's face other than Naruto's. The resemblance Minato's face shines through that boy, just as Kushina spirit flowed.... He wanted to tell naruto right there everything about his beginning, but could not bring himself to do it (let alone executed). The teen knew he would soon erase the day's events and horrors from Naruto's memory as he recalled the certain jutsu. Naruto smiled and it pained at the teen's chest. The Wolf ANBU regained himself and put his emotions aside. The ANBU teen stood up, no longer a teen, masked with silver hair shooting out.

Naruto grabbed his feet and leaned back and looked at the moon light,

"Time to go Naruto" the Wolf ANBU said.

"Will I see you again?" The boy asked. Blue eyes wide

"Maybe one day" the ANBU murmured forcing a sad smile.

The Man made some hand signs as the child said,

"Well, I made up my mind…"

The ANBU stopped in mid-sign to listen,

"I want to be just like my guardian angel."

The four year old looked up, "by the way what is your-"

The man focused his chakra placed a finger on the child's forehead and the boy collapsed on the Wolf ANBU's apartment floor. He picked the boy up and cradled him in his arms watched him sleep. Recalling his wish of likelihood to his father, the Wolf ANBU whispered,

"I am sure you will Naruto Uzumaki."

And the Man vanished.


End file.
